


The Missing Page

by supergayjo



Category: One Tree Hill
Genre: F/F, F/M, bisexual brooke davis, teenage love, the missing page
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:20:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27005725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supergayjo/pseuds/supergayjo
Summary: It's all about that page, the missing page from Brooke's diary. Was it really about a fishing trip? Or was it something more?(Small OS inspired by the scene in the last season where Brooke gives Julian her diary from high school but tears up a page supposedly about a "fishing trip" between her and Peyton).
Relationships: Brooke Davis/Peyton Sawyer, Julian Baker/Brooke Davis
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	The Missing Page

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back with a (really) small OS! I hope you guys will like it!

“It was just a boring fishing trip with Peyton, it’s nothing” said Brooke, tearing up a page from her diary before giving it to Julian. 

It was indeed about a fishing trip with Peyton, but definitely not boring. 

“Dear diary, 

Today was weird, to be honest, I don’t really know what to think. Peyton and I went fishing, it was her idea, even though neither of us likes eating fish. She picked me up in the morning and we went to a lake nearby. No one was there, which was really great because I think that both of us needed that silence. Her dad owns a small boat there, so we went on it. Turns out Peyton didn’t even bring her fishing equipment (thank god). So we just stayed on the lake, talking. 

I had missed that, with all the drama that had been going on at school, I felt like our friendship was fading away. I don’t really know why, I think we both have grown up, and we took that relationship for granted. 

She’s my best friend, she’s the only person that totally gets me, she’s the only one that sees the real me, not the person everyone thinks I am. 

So we talked a lot, memories, jokes, just like old times. 

But i don’t know, I’m lost. I don’t know what to think. For the first time in years I felt truly happy and at peace, it felt like we were the only person in the world, everything else had disappeared. It was just us. If it was only up to me, this day wouldn’t have ended. 

We ate and watched the sunset together. And at some point, we were sitting really close to each other, looking at the stars. She looked at me, but not like usual, it was  _ the _ look. And I lost control, my brain just stopped working, and I kissed her. Just a small kiss, and I immediately pulled away when I realized what I was doing. 

I guess I’ve always wanted to experiment that, I just thought it would be in college like everyone, and especially not with my best friend. I mean I had kissed her during dare night, but that didn’t mean anything. This was different. 

I think my face was bright red, I didn’t say anything because I didn’t know what to say. She didn’t say anything either, but just a few seconds later she kissed me back, that’s like,,it wasn’t the same kiss as the first one, it lasted longer, and I felt butterflies in my stomach. It’s crazy right? I can’t be a lesbian? I really loved Lucas for a while, I loved kissing him, having sex, I have to be straight. 

I didn’t have sex with Peyton, but I’m not gonna lie, for a moment I really wanted to, but I didn’t want to end up in the water. We made out though, and it felt great. What should I do? Should I ask her out? I’m not even sure I wanna date her?”

Brooke smiled as she folded back the piece of paper, she’d always cherish this moment, but her and Peyton had made a promise that night, they would never talk about this to anyone ever, it was their secret, their moment. They never dated, and never did that again. Although, it helped Brooke discover her bisexuality, and the fluidity of sexual orientation. She dated a few girls before she met Julian, her soulmate, the love of her life. 

She couldn’t be happier. But the truth is, she would always have a special place in her heart for Peyton. 

**Author's Note:**

> That's it for today, if you liked it, please leave some kudos/comments to let me know :)
> 
> -Jo (@samludgay on twitter)


End file.
